


Luck of the Draw

by imploder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imploder/pseuds/imploder
Summary: Alya wins a night out with Ladybug and finds out more than she expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinymacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/gifts).



> This is my entry for the Epiphanies Flash Exchange for [tinymacaroni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni). I you like it!

A hush fell over the crowd in the park as Ladybug reached into the giant jar. Her hand shuffled around before pulling out a single raffle ticket. 

“And for tonight’s final winner, a date with me!”

As she cleared her throat to read out the number, Chat Noir looked out over the audience with a restrained pout.

“1-2-0-2-5?” 

Various people looked around to see who had won before a piercing scream cut through the murmuring. The crowd parted as a familiar face tore through. Chat’s scathing look disappeared upon seeing the winner: Alya Césaire.

Ladybug seemed a bit taken back. What were the chances? In any case it was a bit relieving for her that she wasn’t stuck with the risk of going on a date with someone she’d never met. After helping Alya onto the stage to take her ticket, Ladybug turned back to the mic.

“That marks the end of the night! Thanks to everyone for your donations!” 

As the M.C. for the charity event took the stage, the other three made their way down to the side. Ladybug turned to Alya with a smirk. “So, are you doing anything tonight?”

“Now?” Alya blinked in confusion. “I thought the prize was a short dinner sometime next week.”

“Well, yeah, but I thought we could do something a bit more special for my favorite blogger. And it’s nice night,” she gestured to the starry sky above, “but if you’re busy-”

“Are you kidding? Nothing’s as important as a night out with Paris’s greatest superhero.” Alya turned to Chat with a grimace. “No offense.”

Chat held up his hands and smiled. “None taken, believe me. I suppose I’ll leave you two to it then!” Extending his baton, he winked at Alya before turning back to Ladybug. “My Lady.” After a quick bow, he bounded off into the night, leaving the girls alone.

“Are you ready then?”

Alya nodded, pushing her phone into her back pocket. “Yeah. So what did you-”

She was cut off as Ladybug easily picked her up, carefully holding her with one arm while grabbing her yo-yo with her free hand. Alya couldn’t stop the surprised flush from darkening her face.

“Make sure you hang on!” Without waiting for a reply, Ladybug leapt and threw the yo-yo, leaving the ground far behind them.

Together they swung through the lamp-lit streets of Paris, making a quick stop for ice cream before landing atop one of the bell towers of Notre-Dame. There they laughed, ate, and looked out over the city. They talked about the Ladyblog and Alya’s aspirations to be a top reporter. Ladybug talked about her experiences as a superhero and what it was like to work with Chat Noir daily. Both of them recounted past akuma attacks, Alya reveling in the details she’d missed and Ladybug lightly chiding her for putting herself so close to danger.

They only stopped once Alya realized how late it’d gotten. 

“Crap. My parents are probably wondering where I am,” Alya lamented. “I’m sorry. This was so awesome though. I wish it didn’t have to end. I feel like if it weren’t for the whole secret identity thing, we’d make great friends.”

Ladybug looked a bit crestfallen too. Truthfully, she enjoyed sharing this side of her life with one of her best friends, and it felt so relieving to finally talk about it, especially with Alya. She deserved more than being kept in the dark; she deserved to know. Maybe it didn’t have to end...

“I had a lot of fun too! You know, I’m surprised that you haven’t once taken out your phone and asked me for an interview the whole night,” she said, laughing as she bumped her shoulder against Alya’s.

“Hey! I may be a teeny bit obsessed with my blog, but I have manners!” Alya nudged her back. “How else am I supposed to get a second date?” 

Ladybug smiled slyly as she made her decision. “Well, I suppose I can give you that much. And...” Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Since this whole night is off the record, I can let you in on a little secret.”

Alya’s eyes glowed with excitement. “What’s that?”

Ladybug leaned in, her smile growing even wider. “We’re already good friends.”

Then, all at once, her transformation faded in a flash of pink light, leaving none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng sitting next to Alya with a smirk that could rival one of Chat’s.

Alya practically fell back sputtering. “Marinette!? You... You’re...”

“Yup! Sorry for not telling you before. I’m not really supposed to do this, and I’ll probably get an earful for it later. But-”

Before she could finish, Alya tackled her in a hug. “Oh my GOD. We’d better tell my parents I’m staying at your place because there’s no way I’m sleeping now. We have _so much_ _more_ to talk about.” 

“I guess I should’ve expected that,” she nodded.

Standing up, Marinette called for Tikki to transform her once more while Alya watched in awe. With a giddy squeal, Alya jumped into Ladybug’s arms, and they were off into night again. 


End file.
